1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for suppressing the generation of hydrogen gas from cured silicone materials.
2. Background Information
Silicone compositions which cure into rubbers, resins, or gels by the addition reaction of lower alkenyl groups with silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms (SiH below) in the presence of a platinum catalyst have diverse applications. It is characteristic of such silicone compositions (denoted below as addition reaction-type silicones) that the SiH/lower alkenyl group molar ratio is not 1/1, but rather excess SiH is present as a crosslinking component in order to achieve a stable curing rate and in order to maintain excellent properties in the cured material.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Method of this Invention
It is known that the excess SiH as mentioned above may react with water or OH groups in the presence of the platinum catalyst to produce hydrogen gas and that this may inhibit the use of an addition reaction-type silicone. Thus, the generated hydrogen gas forms bubbles which may cause defects in materials in the vicinity of the silicone or the silicone may become an ignition source or may unnecessarily activate a gas alarm.
The goal of this invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks to addition reaction-type cured silicone materials in the prior art.